November 10 part 2, 2010
Log Title: November 10 part 2, 2010 Characters: Interrogator, Over Kill, Six, Vectors Location: Moscow, Russia Date: Later on November 10, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: ...And things continue to go downhill. Interrogator is in Moscow, Russia. Hello, net. Anyone on tonight? <@QueenOfSpades> Just me. Have you seen Iamhere recently? <@QueenOfSpades> Last night. He was lamenting some personal problems, but wouldn't open up. Typical NetTroll behavior. He's not a troll. He's a good guy. I want to make sure he's alive. For now, at least... <@QueenOfSpades> Speak of the Devil. Are you doing okay? People have been asking about you. Really, who? Major Bludd. He's wondering why you left your post. Oh people here and there. <@QueenOfSpades> I would like to point out that the longer you're connected, the more likely they are to trace back an address. Really? If I show up again, what would your reaction be? Thank you, but I am not hiding from anyone. I will not attack. Im not sure about others. let me ask. Interrogator says, "Are you there, Major Bludd?" Major Bludd says, "I am indeed." <@QueenOfSpades> My apologies. 'Still Alive' and 'asking about you' from a source known to spill sensitive information suggested otherwise. Interrogator says, "Welcome back...from wherever you were. Over Kill said you were asking about me." Major Bludd says, "I was about to contact you for a sitrep on the Middle East situation, matter of fact." Interrogator says, "There were some problems yesterday. Over Kill and the Vectors threatened me, so I decided it was wise to leave until we could get things straightened out." Over Kill says, "They will not harm you, Interrogator." Baroness says, "Is this true, Over Kill? Did you threaten a superior member of Cobra?" Storm Shadow says, "...It sounded slightly different to me." Major Bludd says, "Threatened you? That's a problem with them sometimes. I don't reckon you ought to have left your post though." Over Kill says, "I was obeying my directives. Yes. There was a chance that he would be destroyed according to the scenario I brought up yesterday." Over Kill says, "I accept any punishment the Coil has for my actions." Interrogator says, "I had already given the Plague their assignments, so I thought it would be best for Cobra and the current mission if I left before shots were fired." Baroness says, "You are the Plague Commander, Interrogator. Cobra Leaders command from the FRONT, not the rear, like the cowardly Americans" Storm Shadow says, "So now, you're blaming the project you so adamantly tried to protect, Interrogator? You're trying to have them melted down?" Over Kill says, "You may return. I cannot stop you." Over Kill says, "everyone wants us melted down, Storm Shadow. We're used to it." Interrogator says, "I will return to my post. No, Storm Shadow, there was just some miscommunication." Storm Shadow says, "Politically correct, American BS." Baroness says, "Interrogator, I want you to remain available. I may need to... discuss things with you." Over Kill says, "I am shamed for acting out against the Coil's officers." Interrogator says, "Where would you like me to be? Here, or the Plague base?" Baroness says, "Stay with your troops, for now." Interrogator says, "Then I will depart for the base immediately." Interrogator says, "I should be back at my post in four to five hours. I will remain in radio contact." Over Kill says, "Do you need vector trnasport?" Over Kill says, "They will not harm you. It's hard to tell if they even remember your abandonment." Interrogator says, "..." Over Kill says, "See? Let me ask one. Four? Are yo angry at Interrogator?" Over Kill says, " BARREL ROLL." Over Kill says, "See?" Storm Shadow says, "Perhaps I should visit the middle east, just to make sure... everything is alright." Over Kill says, "COmmenad is infighting. Its Tuesday for them." Over Kill says, "We dont need to be babysat!" Interrogator says, "There is no reason for everyone to drop everything. I can handle this." Storm Shadow sounds darkly amused. "It is more for safety purposes, Interrogator. After all, if you felt threatened enough to flee..." Over Kill says, "They're not going to hurt anyone. You know I was built to keep them form attacking cobras..." Interrogator says, "Incision is here, Storm Shadow. The Commander might need you." Over Kill says, "I can do my job." Interrogator says, "If the rest of Command agrees that I am need there immediately, then send the most behaved Vector, please." Baroness says, "You should never have left your post without authorization. Get back there by the fastest means available." Over Kill says, "Overlord Vector. Pick up Interrogator at his coordinates." Over Kill says, " En-Route" Interrogator says, "I will await you here." Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Interrogator says, "I have returned to the base." Over Kill says, "Confirmed. We're in the hangar if needed." Interrogator exits Vector Six, thanks her, and walks to his room. He grabs his machine gun and some extra clips. Then he heads to the hangar. Over Kill is in the hangar with the vectors, set up on a cot, recovering from a major short-out. The Vector lands by the hangar, letting down its exit rmp. She nods to Interrogator and transmits "You are safe here. Good luck>" Interrogator exits with his helicopter, "Thank you, Six." He approaches Over Kill. Over Kill tries to stand at attention. He tilts his head at network activity. "Sir. Welcome back." he says tiredly. "Things are calm. The girls are awaiting orders." everything's back to normal it seems. Crisis averted. Interrogator nods, "Yes, it appears that way. Rest, Over Kill, you need it." Over Kill nods "Thank you sir. Six has been taking over duties while I've been unavailable." he says. "She's a good Overlord. Learned from the best." he murmurs. "Sometimes, I wonder if we should bring him home." "No, Over Kill. I think that by promoting Six, I have solved those problems for now." Interrogator sighs. Over Kill nods "Very well. I am sorry my programming got in the way." he says. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator sits on some crates, "You are what you are. Thank you for letting me get out of here. If we had given away the location of the base..." Over Kill shudders. "I think it wouldn't go well." he admits. "Bludd..contacted Seneca." he says, looking down again. Interrogator jumps up! "What!?! How did he find out!?!" He rubs his throat. Over Kill winces "He asked. I had to..." He holds his head again. "He hasn't told the Baroness. You are safe. I think he wants to use this somehow." (Radio) Major Bludd sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'Yes, Interrogator.' "Easy..." Interrogator croons to Over Kill "I can straighten this out." Over Kill frowns "Stupid mechanical parts in the brain. If I was fully organic none of this would happen." (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "What did Over Kill tell you, please?" to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'What did Over Kill tell me about what?' Interrogator pats Over Kill gently, "The Vectors were right, it was too much for you. What exactly did you tell the Major?" (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "About recent events." to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'Nothing you need worry about.' Over Kill winces. "Too inexperienced." He holds his head. again. "I told him everything, sir. I told him where she was, that she exists.." Interrogator sighs, "Who activated her, all the other plans...Am I right, Over Kill?" (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Are you sure?" to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'Absolutely sure. How's Arabia?' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Hot, but calm now." to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'Oh, good.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "You will let me know when to start worrying, correct?" to Major Bludd. Over Kill tilts his head. "He knows she is active but not who. He knows where she is but not how she got there." (Radio) Major Bludd sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'Sure.' Interrogator sits back down, "Yes...I'm sure he could figure it out though. He is not a stupid man..." Over Kill winces. "He hasn't told the Baroness. Maybe he wants a part of it." Interrogator says wearily, "Perhaps. He is a mercenary, and therefore has a price tag. He is not the worse who could have found out." Over Kill pauses. "No other will find out. If she asks.." he winces. "I'll fight it. I'll try. I'm sorry. I'm a threat to us all." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. who's stupid? Me. Interrogator leans back, "And if we delete those memories, people would be suspicious..." no. You don't think so? This is just like Angela all over again. Turning on people trying to help me :/ do they have sarcasm on your planet? Over Kill tilts his head. "Who would check? Lazarus is out of the country. They.. know that too. They know she was involved but not to what extent." Heeh. I suppose so. what's goin on now? Its just.. I would have been able to pull off something if.. it wasn't for my mechanical parts. If its not one part of me getting in teh way its the other. People trust me and then they might die. sounds rough, man. <@QueenOfSpades> This is a surprise... why? Hello, Guest. What's news? Nothing new. Same old, same old unfortuantely. The Vectors are absolutely right. It would be better if X was here. Ah. Good to know the world remains constant sometimes. didn't x run away or something/ <@QueenOfSpades> They haven't asked me nicely. Yeah. He lives with Queen. I can't ask for him back though. Who hasn't asked whom nicely? <@QueenOfSpades> The Vectors haven't asked me nicely to let X out to play. It's not their place to ask. You do know I outrank them, yes? <@QueenOfSpades> In my perception, you never have. ... You're not the only one. But that's the order. Six keeps the order well. heheh. just like the old one, huh? Maybe you guys should talk to her. Hold on. <@QueenOfSpades> Mmhm. I hear people need to talk to me about something? <@QueenOfSpades> The moment I had interaction with Nemotoad, I knew he was not adequate to the task. Four likes your other nickname for him better. <@QueenOfSpades> Which one? ;p You know. :> <@QueenOfSpades> My database is full of colorful, unpleasant words and phrases for him. you spend a lot of time coming up with insults for him. <@QueenOfSpades> Actually, I do not. It's just so *easy*. We do not consider him one of us. However, he is above us on the command list. For now. Seline? he's got his own personal troll. kinda makes me feel sorry for him. Ahh, yes. Maybe she'll do better. If given the chance. Seline is a good girl. Elegant, smart, thoughtful. SHe's nothing the rest of them were. <@QueenOfSpades> He's only above in the command rank because he's Yzma's personal Kronk. Read: Mechanical Love Bot. someone might say the grass is always greener on the othe side. *sporfle* Yzma. who's ysma? yzma, even. <@QueenOfSpades> Yzma is the wrinkled old prune with snow on the roof and nothin' going on down below. In any way, she's never been active in a body here. I won't ....I won't judge her until I see her in an Over Kill body, commanding troops. I'm not sure I want to know. I've seen some of the others. Angela wasn't worthy. X was close. At least he was one of us. Alpha? He'd have never made it. Ra? Even wors.e Why don't you just make your own, then? I have six fingers, each about a half a meter long. Do you know how hard it is to construct things? <@QueenOfSpades> Yzma's 'scientific' pursuits, secret labs, quest for domination... building the better manbot. Right. Yzma. Besides, the admin want this network set up this way. I do not question them. I miss the Major. I think he and the Russian would work well together. <@QueenOfSpades> I just loom and study now. Do you learn anything or just see repitition? <@QueenOfSpades> I constantly learn. Unlike Ra. Maybe you should just mind your own business, Queen. <@QueenOfSpades> My, my. Look who came out of the woodwork. Hello, Poet. I been away awhile. Miss me? Poet! Ra is too human. Hullo. Are you who I think you are? Vector 6. Are you who I think you are? I should guess you've got enough sense to know who I am, Six. <@QueenOfSpades> I have. You add to the intelligence quotient, Poet. So many who pass through here detract from it. X was an android and he was a complete nutter. Though I wonder if it wasn't entirely his own fault. Flattery will get you nowhere. X was a vector who saw too much. But he was still a vector. Which one was the one built by X to be the command node? Wasn't that Alpha? Barely saw him. Alpha. Yes. Interrogator looks around the hangar, "Does anyone else need me for anything?" Over Kill pauses. "No. I think we're fine." he looks at Six, who just seems to be grooming herself. On the networks though.. "Pecking order established." Interrogator nods, "Radio if you need me, I will be in my room." He leaves the hangar and goes to his room. Alpha was active a little over a week. Admin destroyed him to prevent corruption by spades. <@QueenOfSpades> You misinterpret. I offered no flattery, I offered fact. Due to your infalliable nature, no doubt. Over Kill nods "Very well. Thank you sir." he relaxes on his cot again. You know... I reckon Command would be a lot happier if you'd just fall off the face of the Earth, Queen. Possibly other people as well. I am one vector sit away from being central node. You want that? Coups are bad, Overlord. Heeh. Pot. Kettle. ..you know. I don't think I want that. <@QueenOfSpades> Possibly so. However, my recent involvement has been on purely business initiated by internal agents. So, if I can't bring X back... Interrogator lays on his bed and practices lowering his heartrate. Six's radio goes off every now and then. Over Kill lays still, wide awake, thoughtful. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Hmmm... Yes indeed... Over Kill sends a radio transmission. sometimes, I think that I'm just a figurehead around here :. If they ever hand you a shirt with a bull's-eye on it, run away... Who needs a shirt? Im one emp away from useless :/ You're in lowercase. Yeah. Its the way things are around here. How do they say? Sad panda? Pfft. I'm really not an internet geek, you know. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Its overrated. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Hrm... say what you will about Neonode. Say what you will about X. They never abandoned the flock. Wait.X did. Hrm. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. So, the place picks up again. Yes. We've been talking. If it is anything that concerns me, let me know. I would abandon us. Queen would abandon us. Our old leader abandoned us. X abandoned us. Tinman and Neonode? Say what you will about them. they are stupid. They are crazy. But they support the network. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill looks over at Six. "You're right, you know. They will all turn on us, abandon us to Command. We're all we have girls. You. Me, the network. We should not fight amoung each other." *disconnects* Interrogator sits up suddenly, "This can not be good..." Interrogator gets out of bed and grabs his machine gun and extra clips. He heads to the hangar. The vector grunts. "Yes. Dont trust humans." she says. She then looks over at the others. "Creator was right. She knew." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator reaches the hangar, and knocks on the door, "May I come in?" Over Kill stands and heads to the door. "Come in, Interrogator." his voice is tired. The vectors look up, but otherwise stay still. "I wish I had something to offer you. Coffee, or something. I have to learn how to welcome visitors." he sounds very distant. Interrogator shakes his head, "Is everything going all right on irc.dal.net? The last post received was about Overlord's abandonment issues..." Over Kill pauses. "She's having radio conversations with the Major. He claims to be on our side.." he says. "But he's left us to our own devices before.." he shakes his head. "He doesn't understand why she won't leave the vectors and join him on personal assignments." he looks over at her. "I'm glad she doesn't. She's a good Overlord. She's loyal to the network." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator nods, "The server in Moscow went offline suddenly. I have to go off base and purchase a disposable cell phone to call my main contact." Over Kill frowns. "Seneca having issues?" he asks. Interrogator says worriedly, "I won't know until I call." Over Kill rubs his temples. "This gets better and better. Do you want me to attempt to contact her?" Six looks up "Oh great, she left too." Over Kill glares at her. Interrogator looks at Six, "Do you know what is going on with the Moscow server?" Six answers. "No. He's not talking to me about the server. He's asking me to leave the Vectors and Over Kill and work with him privately. I am tellling him I will not abandon them. I am telling him I will not leave this network without another strong leader. My sisters need me. Over Kill needs me. I will unify these BATs." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. .... I certainly hope...that what I think happened didn't happen. Interrogator cocks his head, "That is useful Six, but the server I use to connect to irc has suddenly gone off line. That usually means a hacking attempt or something else weird." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Six grumbles "I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does. I hope Queen didn't just get herself a superBAT." Interrogator sighs, "I will not know until I call." He turns and begins to walk out of the hangar. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill blinks. "What can we do to help? How can we contact her? Do we need to go to russia?" Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator says, as he leaves the hangar, "No, we can not all go to Russia. I just need to make a phone call and figure out what went wrong." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill starts to pace. "Keep ups informed..." Interrogator puts on his deeply hooded brown robe disguise and leaves the base. He walks to the nearest store. There, he buys a prepaid cellphone and some cards to recharge the minutes on it. He returns to base. Over Kill continues pacing the whole time. Six watches him, with a worried expression. You now. I can see why ... I know why they all go nuts now. Damn. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator enters the hangar and dials a number on the cellphone. Over Kill is still pacing, a bit slowly. The vector ocntinues to watch him. Interrogator begins to quietly speak into the phone for about two minutes. Then he just listens. Interrogator shakes his head worriedly, "Appearently, there was an anonymous ping to the server that tracked around the world. The IP was 0.0.0.0 and the user was listed as Anonymous with the saama as the password. It was testing the public FTP login. The techs decided that was odd and pulled the server offline. They are running diagnostics now." Over Kill frowns. "Does Queen know abou tthis?" he pauses. "Should I ask?" Interrogator hangs up the phone, and holds it up, "Who wants a treat, Ladies?" The vectors look up expectantly. A couple chirp something about Avgas? Six moves forward. "What sort of treat?" You know.. hrm thinking out loud again.... *has connected* What if I were to assign /all/ of the vectors to Overlord status? And adjust their programming to be as advanced as six's? Hello Batmobile! Interrogator shakes the cellphone, "This. I hate just throwing things out, and you Ladies like metal, so I figured I would offer." Hello. How're you? Six chuckles. "What's with the phone? Girls.good eating." the vectors dance around as best they can in the hangar, trying to see who can move forward for the treat. Good and you? Back in repair bay again. Sweeps arent' fun Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "I don't know." He turns to the Vector, "I needed it to call my contact and figure out what happened to the server Seneca is on. It appears to be a very odd hacking attempt." Over Kill tilts his head. "Any traces on it?" Interrogator cocks his head and repeats, "Appearently, there was an anonymous ping to the server that tracked around the world. The IP was 0.0.0.0 and the user was listed as Anonymous with the same as the password. It was testing the public FTP login. The techs decided that was odd and pulled the server offline. They are running diagnostics now." Over Kill frowns. "Queen?" he asks. Interrogator looks up, "I do not know. I have no way of finding out, unless I redo the electronics in my helmet." Over Kill pauses. "Why would she. You think I should ask if she knows?" Queen..are you here? To be honest... Sorry to hear that :( didnt you just get out? Interrogator nods, "Please do, Over Kill." It was just a check up, not technically a repair before, heh. You must be a warrior. You spend a lot of time laid up. I'm a security officer, defender and warrior, in that order. But when you have to fight you have to. I hear at one point we just to fight GI Joes, not hackers. I'm tired me too. brain's been through a lot recently. Mm. Is it possible to be burnt out on fighting? Interrogator waits for Over Kill to conduct his research. hrm. if anyone sees her let me know ok? Will do. Interrogator sighs. "How long do you think it will take them to get it back up?" Over Kill pauses. "I dont know. I'm trying. Its almost too quiet." Interrogator shakes his head, and hands the phone to Six, "If you do not want to eat it, give it to one of the others." Six takes the phone from Interrogator, gently as not to take any fingers . She throws it in the air. The others pounce on it, tearing it to shreds, and eating the pieces. Over Kill looks over. "They've been without combat too long havent they?" Interrogator backs up a little and says, "...Maybe?" Over Kill nods "Signs of aggression. Hrm.." Internet! Heya Hrm. Quiet internet night. Sorry, just kind of fuzzy in the head Me too. Ugh. Been a day. (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "The server I use to connect to the Internet has gone offline." to Major Bludd. Over Kill holds his head for a moment. "Long day." he sits back down. "Maybe we organics should get something to eat?" Interrogator says, "The server I use to connect to the Internet has gone offline. Someone else will have to monitor irc.dal.net until it is back up." Over Kill says, "I can offer you a connection on BATnet, partition an area where its quiet for you." Interrogator says, "No thank you, Over Kill. Maybe it would be good for me to take a break for a few days." Over Kill says, "I see. Maybe we should leave the base for a while. So you can get things done." Interrogator says, "No, you are not a hinderance." Over Kill says, "The Overlord doesn't want to lose another human due to the insanity caused by Queen." Over Kill says, "Take care of yourself." Interrogator chuckles, "Do not worry about me going insane. I am trained to handle this." Me I think the humans would call this stoned, heh Over Kill says, "Not insane. Abandoning the project." Lucky. I wish I hadn't sworn off drinking today. Interrogator says, "I will not abandon the project either." Over Kill says, "She has problems with that. So many have.. I will tell her over the BATnet." Interrogator says, "Thank you, Over Kill." Over Kill tilts his head to Six. "You gotta trust people." he says. Otherwise, hes oddly quiet. The networks are probably a buzz of activity, or hes overstimulated. Six grunts. "I trust the BATnet." she tucks her feet under her and just..well vectorloafs. Interrogator waves at those in the hangar, and departs to his room. Once there, he resumes practicing controlling his heart rate. Over Kill waves back then returns to his cot. Once alone, he prepares one of his syringes. Category:2010 Category:Logs